Messed Up: Collective Shorts
by fluffybunniesofdoom25
Summary: I have decided to make this a collection of shorts that I wrote that I think are REALLY messed up. Second one, Who's Line is it Anyway?
1. Messed Up

Okay, okay. I know that I should really put up chapter three for Discovery, but I wanted to do this first. This is a one shot so I can get this over with. If you think this entire fic is a bunch of nonsense, I agree with you completely. This is-i- a bunch of nonsense, so there is no use flaming about it. I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Danny Phantom :( or any thing else I use in this fic that is not mine. Right. I should get on with the fic now.  
  
Hiei: I hate you all.  
  
Kuwabara: Duh....  
  
Hiei quickly kills Kuwabara.  
  
Yuseke: Why did you have to do that?  
  
Hiei: He was getting on my nerves. Besides, what do you care?  
  
Yuseke: Well, I did go to school with him.  
  
Kurama (in fox form, like, invisible): Boo.  
  
Yuseke: Waah! Whoa, I never get used to that.  
  
Hiei: Weakling.  
  
Yuseke: Shut up! I'm tired of your attitude! Every day. You get up, eat, torment everyone, then go back to bed! I'm sick of it!  
  
Before Yuseke can say another word, Hiei takes out his sword and cuts him through like he did that one dude in the tower thing on that one episode.  
  
Hiei: I know what you're thinking. Did I cut him one time or six hundred twenty-seven times?  
  
Kurama: Uhhh...sixteen?  
  
Hiei: Yep. You have good eyes grasshopper.  
  
Hiei then gives a karate like bow. Kurama then kills him.  
  
Kurama: I was getting tired of that little freak. He was cramping my style.  
  
A gigantic meteor then comes down from the sky, purely by chance and kills Kurama.  
  
Botan: Konichiwa, everyone!  
  
Yuseke: I hate you guys so bad right now.  
  
Botan: Okay, you guys! Let's go to the spirit world!  
  
Kuwabara: Do we gotta...  
  
Botan: Yes.  
  
Kuwabara: Do we gotta hafta?  
  
Botan: Yes.  
  
Kuwabara: Do we gotta hafta really?  
  
Botan: Stop wasting my time. You go in first. Then promtly pushes him into the ghost world. (Turns to the others.) So, then. Who's next?  
  
Yuseke: Let's all go.  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
All of them jump in. They find a world with many doors and a great swirling vortex.  
  
Kurama: Should we take one of the doors, or the swirling vortex of ultimate peril?  
  
Yuseke (suggestively): Swirling vortex of ultimate peril?  
  
Kurama: Let's.  
  
They float through the vortex, and find that it is not of ultimate peril at all. In fact, once they came out of the vortex, they found that they were in a laboratory of some kind.  
  
Kuwabara: So I guess we're ghosts now, huh, homies?  
  
Hiei: Duh, and I am not your homie.  
  
Yuseke: Whatever, I'm used to it.  
  
Everyone comes outside.  
  
Hiei: This world looks like it could easily be taken over. Hn.  
  
Yuseke: Stop saying hn.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn.  
  
Yuseke: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!  
  
Danny comes flying up to them.  
  
Danny: Who are you?  
  
Kuwabara: Uhh...Who are we again?  
  
Yuseke slaps his hand to his head.  
  
Yuseke: Please excuse my friend. He's a little...out of it.  
  
Danny (sarcastically): I couldn't tell.  
  
Kuwabara: Whatever. You guys are just jealous.  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
Hiei then shoots out the daragon of dark flame or whatever it's called and then kills every one in the world. Except for Danny. Then everyone comes back through the portal and are, of course, just a little bit angry for being killed.  
  
Jack (Danny's dad): Hey, I told you all ghosts existed and that it wasn't a waste of time to fight them! Oh no! Now I am a ghost so I have to fight myself!  
  
Jack then beats himself up.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yuseke: Yaaargh!  
  
The ghosts of the earth then try to kill the Yu Yu Hakusho people, but, of course, they can't because they're already dead. Danny just floats off with Sam and Tucker shaking his head.  
  
space-time continuim: This is messed up. This never happened.  
  
silence...  
  
BANG!  
  
space-time continuim: I didn't mean to go back that far! Oh, well. Such as life.  
  
end  
  
So...what did you think? Please reveiw to express your feelings about my messed up fic. I'm going to get started on that third chapter tomorrow. Bye. 


	2. Who's Line!

Hello, and welcome to chapter two of my collective shorts on Danny Phantom. Just to make it clear, I do not own Danny Phantom (though I would like to make him my slave monkey), Drew Carey, the cast of Who's Line is it Anyway, the show Who's Line is it Anyway, the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, and InuYasha. I do, however, own Lauren, who makes an appearance in my other fic, Discovery, even though I haven't finished that one yet. (I am planning to though, once I stop being lazy.) Okay! On with the messed up fic!

* * *

Drew Carry: Hello, and welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway! The show where the points don't matter! And introducing....ghosts beware, Danny Fenton! Save the frogs, Sam Manson! I died and lived to tell about it, Yusuke Urameshi! and Happy Death, Botan! Okay, this is the show where the points don't matter...that's right, like what the _second_ guy on the moon said! Now, your first game will be News Anchor! This is for all of you. Danny, you will be the anchorman. Sam, you will be his co-anchor, a nagging overbearing wife. Yusuke, you will be the sportscaster, a Kurama fangirl! And Botan, you will be the weatherperson, a pyro that's mad at a random audience member! Okay, take your positions.

(News-ish music comes on.)

Danny: Hello, I'm Al Do-it-later (I'll do it later), and I'm here with some breaking news! A six-hundred pound tiger ghost has just come out of the portal and has flown down to Florida looking for the poor soul who shot it. Reporting on this story is my lovely co-anchor, Anna Malrights. (Animal rights) Anna?

Sam: Oh! Now you want my opinion! You know what your problem is, you never listen. You don't listen to a word I say.

Danny: Yes, dear.

Sam: And you know what else? You used to be so strong when I married you! Why don't you go to the gym or something? You are sooo weak! Why can't you be more like him? (goes to random male audience member) He is so much stronger than you!

Danny: Okay, but we have to work now, dear.

Sam: Don't you "dear" me! That's it we are getting a divorce!

Danny: Okay! Now, with the sports it's Mr. Bojangles! Mr. Bojangles? (no hidden meaning)

Yusuke (in high preppy voice): Thanks, Al! Today was the cheerleading cheer-off, where my team took third! I was thinking about that sexy beast Kurama the entire time! I just want to cuddle him up and eat him!

(A horde of Kurama fangirls comes into the studio and takes Yusuke away.)

Danny: Okay…well, here's Amanda Ts-in-drag (a man that's in drag) with the weather! Amanda?

(Botan looks flustered at that name and secretly wishes that Danny was in the audience so she could go pyro on him.)

Botan: Thanks, Al! It is going to be HOT in Alaska this evening…

(turns to a random audience member)

HOW DARE YOU CONTRADICT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Botan takes out a flamethrower and burns the random audience member alive)

Hey, Anna, do you like your RAM well-done or extra crispy?

(Botan eats the RAM with astonished looks from the cast and audience)

(Drew then beeps the buzzer very loudly.)

Drew: O.O Okay, then! 1,000,000 points to Botan for creeping us all out! (Botan wretches on the floor and dies from food poisoning.) Since one of our cast members has been taken out by a horde of fan girls, and another has died of food poisoning, our substitutes Lauren and InuYasha will have to come in!

(Lauren and InuYasha sit down in the vacated seats.)

Okay! The next game is The Dating Game! This is for all of you. Sam, Danny, and InuYasha, you will be the bachelors, and Lauren, you will be the bachelorette! Each of you has an envelope with a card saying a personality trait, except for you, Lauren. You will have to guess what those traits are! Okay, now grab the stools and let's begin!

(Cast goes to side and grabs stools. Lauren puts hers slightly farther away from the others.)

Start when you're ready.

Lauren: Okay, Bachelor #1, if you were a hot dog, and you were really hungry, would you eat yourself?

Inu Yasha (a kitten): Mew…

(licks back of "paw" and wipes his face like a cute little kitty would)

mew…yes.

Lauren: Okay…Bachelor #2, same question!

Danny ( a Kurama fangirl. Redundant, ain't it.): Uhh…

(sees mob of fangirls watching him and shaking their heads)

no?

(fangirls smile and give him the anime victory sign)

Lauren: Okay, then. Bachelor #3, if a tree falls in a forest, and there is no one around to hear it, but a tape recorder was, but it got crushed by the tree when it fell, will the tape be okay?

Sam(A freaked out teen): O.O….yes?

Lauren: Ohhh. I'm sorry, Bachelor #3, but the tape WAS crushed because the tree that fell was the tree above Brockhall. Goodbye.

(Lauren pulls a lever and Sam falls into a deep pit with snakes and pointy things on the bottom.)

Danny: WHAT DID YOU DO YOU KILLED SAM YOU MONSTER!!!!!!

Lauren: Ugh. What did you see in her anyway.

(Danny looks vengefully into Lauren's eyes, but then falls into a trance.)

Danny (monotone): You are right. I love you more.

Lauren: Good. Now that that's settled, Bachelor #1, if I gave you this bracelet, would you put it on?

InuYasha: Uhh….(sees Lauren's hand still on the lever) yes?

Lauren: Good. Take it.

(InuYasha takes the bracelet hesitantly, then puts it on. It looks strangely like his necklace.)

Lauren: MUAHAHA!!! You have taken the cursed bracelet!!! InuYasha! Shit!

(InuYasha then craps his pants. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself.)

InuYasha: WHAT DID YOU DO I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?!?!?!

Lauren: I do like you. But now you have to listen to me, or I make you crap your pants.

(InuYasha leans back in his chair and growls, while Drew buzzes the buzzer.)

Drew: O.O Okay, then. Lauren, guess the traits of these lovely 3…I mean 2 bachelors.

Lauren: InuYasha was a kitten, Danny was a Kurama fangirl, and Sam was, before I killed her, a freaked out teen.

Drew: How did you know?

Lauren: I have connections. (glances at me, the author, at the keyboard and smiles)

Drew: Okay. Kurama will be our new sub…

(mob of fangirls scream and take Kurama away)

Okay then Kayko will be our new sub….

(Lauren turns ghost and kills Kayko)

okay…WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP KILLING EACH OTHER FOR JUST ONE SECOND!!!!

Okay. As I was saying, Hiei will have to be our sub now.

(Hiei draws his sword and kills Drew.)

Hiei: I will be your host now, so all of you, the next game shall be the oh-so-fun Kill-Kuwabara-Because-he-Loves-Yukina-and-I-Hate-Him game. The object of this game is to kill Kuwabaka…I mean Kuwabara. He is now on the toilet, so it should be an easy kill, seeing as you have the element of surprise on your hands. The person who plots to kill him in the most creative way wins points, and also the one who actually goes through with it gets my ….gulp….precious hourde of sweet snow. The next sub is Koenma.

(Hiei kills Koenma.)

I have so been waiting to do that. Now. The next sub is Tucker Foley.

(three girls come in and take Tucker away.)

Hiei: This is too fruity.

(Hiei kills everyone else in the world except for Kurama and Yukina, then kills them also, along with himself out of bloodlust. The squirrels promptly take over.)

Squirrel: Cheep, cheep cheep, cheep cheep.

* * *

A/N: Well, for one, I would like to say that I am sorry for not posting sooner. Teehee. Well, REVIEW!!!!! Also, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, and those of you who will review, and I invite you to my C2 community. Also, have you heard that Nickelodeon is going to be doing a Danny Phantom special on Halloween? Bye-eees!


End file.
